Descubriendo a papá
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Mamá ¿como se pierde un papá? -otra vez la dichosa pregunta. Ya te dije corazón perdí su teléfono, su dirección y no se donde esta -le dije algo desesperada. Pero lo vamos a encontrar ¿verdad? yo quiero encontrar a mi papá.
1. Prefácio

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia lepertenece a **Maricoles**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Adiós.

* * *

**. Descubriendo a papá .**

**Summary:**

Mamá ¿cómo se pierde un papá? -otra vez la dichosa pregunta.  
Ya te dije corazón perdí su teléfono, su dirección y no sé donde esta -le dije algo desesperada.  
Pero lo vamos a encontrar ¿verdad? yo quiero encontrar a mi papá.  
Si corazón algún día, lo vamos a encontrar -le dije acariciando su cabello azabache como el de su padre.

Aunque yo no quería encontrarlo tan pronto, un año más era el plazo que Itachi me había dado para contarle a su hermano que tenía un hijo de él.

Pero mi corazón todavía estaba roto y triste no podía todavía enfrentarme a él. Solo espero que el año y meses que me faltaban realmente ayuden a sanar mi corazón pero si casi cinco no han sido de mucha ayuda dudaba que en un año y meses realmente estuviera preparada.

Es hora de dormir por que mañana me espera el último día en mi trabajo de mesera.

* * *

**Continuara… **

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	2. UN DIA MUY MALO

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia lepertenece a **Maricoles**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Adiós

* * *

**CAPITULO 1. UN DIA MUY MALO**

¿Alguna vez han tenido uno de esos días en los que todo sale mal? Bueno, pues hoy fue mi día. O mejor dicho hoy no fue mi día.

Todo comenzó mal desde que mi alarma no sonó. Había nevado toda la noche y mi coordinación no es la mejor, mi pequeño seguía un poco acatarrado. Sí, tengo un pequeño Keisuke, es mi adoración. Lo abrigué lo mejor que pude y lo llevé con mi mejor amigo que haría de niñera. Ese día entraba tarde a su trabajo, lo cuidaría hasta las doce ya que a esa hora terminaba mi turno, lo mejor era que ese iba a ser mi último día como mesera, parecía que eso era lo único bueno. Por cierto soy Sakura Haruno.

Cuando por fin llegué a la cafetería, me dieron el área de no fumar, genial, mi último día y me dan el área más llena. Con la chica encargada de los turnos nunca pude llevarme bien; ella siempre me fastidió por estar estudiando, siempre me decía que me creía mejor que las demás porque estudiaba. Pero para hoy tenía un nuevo mantra: "es mi último día en la cafetería" y lo repetía cada vez que algo me hacía sentir nerviosa. A partir del lunes trabajaría como maestra de literatura, amaba dar clases y amaba la literatura. Empecé de camarera para poder pagar mis gastos y los de mi hijo, Kei, que ya tenía casi 5 años y era un niño genio. Había empezado a hablar muy pequeño, lo peor y lo mejor era, que era muy preguntón. Mamá ¿Dónde está mi papá? ¿Cómo que lo perdiste? Mamá ¿Cómo se pierde un papá? Si esa era la versión que le había dado a mi peque no podía decirle —Hijo, tu papá ni siquiera sabe que existes, porque después de que me usó, me dijo que esperaba no tener que volver a verme en su vida— Nop definitivamente jamás le diría algo así. Para Keisuke-chan, su papá se me perdió, ya no lo pude volver a encontrar porque perdí su teléfono su dirección y solo me acordaba del nombre, además él era feliz con esa explicación y la vieja foto de su papá y mía el día que fue concebido, mi foto de graduación.

—Sale la orden de la mesa 4… ¡SAKURA! ¡Es la tercera vez que te llamo, sale orden de la mesa 4. Sé que es tu último día, pero hay gente y no quiero retrasos!— Me gritó Malina la chef de la cafetería.

Llevé la orden y vi el reloj exactamente 45 minutos y seria libre. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, la puerta se abrió, él y su hermana entraron a la cafetería. Yo volteé mi cara y rogaba viendo a través del espejo. _Que vayan a la sección de fumar, sección de fumar_. Nooo, ¿Por qué área de no fumar? No a mi sección, no a mi sección, ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué en mi sección?. Entonces corrí en dirección de la cocina.

—Ami, por favor te cubro hasta que salgas a las cinco si atiendes por la siguiente hora mi sección, por favor, por favor, por favor - le rogué a la chica que era mi compañera esa mañana. Ella solo me vio con su cara de maldita y me dijo:

—Recuerdas esa vez que quería salir con mi novio y te negaste a cubrirme— me dijo —Pues ahora digo no, adiós y ya llegó más gente corre— Me dijo riéndose.

Estúpida. Ok, ahí voy. _Que no me reconozcan_ decía mientras llegue a su mesa con la cara agachada, tratando de cubrirme la cara con las comandas.

—Buenas tardes, soy Sakura puedo tomar su orden— dije resignada.

—Sakura Haruno— gritó la chica que acaba de voltear —Por Dios Sakura, hace años que no te veía ¿Cuántos?, casi cinco, seis años, estás igualita, que coincidencia, pero cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho? así que aquí te escondiste, ¿Cómo llegaste a Tokio Algo lejos, ¿Acabaste la universidad?, ¿Sí estudiaste literatura? ¿O cambiaste de carrera? yo prácticamente acabo de regresar de Londres, empecé en una revista hace poco, ¿Te acuerdas de Sasuke mi hermano? Por Dios como no te vas a acordar, estabas súper enamorada de él. Te acuerdas cuando estábamos en el High School….

Prácticamente la interrumpí —Hola Hinata, sip tengo casi cinco años viviendo en Tokio, y sí acabe la carrera y Sasuke que gusto— dije sin ganas —¿Desean ordenar algo?— les pregunté. Tenía que cambiar la conversación, no me gustaba el camino que estaba tomando.

—Para mí un sándwich de pavo con ensalada, y una botella con agua ¿Y tú Sasuke?— dijo Hinata.

—Una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas, y una coca— dijo él.

Tomé la orden y me fui a la cocina. Suspiré y pensé _solo media hora más, solo media hora_, cuando recordé algo. Sasori iba a traer a Kei-chan un cuarto para las doce, había quedado con mi peque de comer hamburguesas e ir al cine. Busqué mi celular para pedirle a Sasori que no trajera al niño, hoy no. Maldición, mi celular ya no tenía batería. ¿Qué hora era?

—SAKURA— escuché que gritaban —La orden de la mesa 14—

—Sí voy— esa era su mesa. En lo que llevaba la orden pensaba en correr a la salida, total es mi último día y si me salía un poco antes ¿Qué podían hacerme, despedirme? eso era lo peor, pensé. Entregar el pedido y correr a la puerta, ese era mi plan.

—Aquí tienen sándwich de pavo con ensalada, hamburguesa con papas— les decía cuando lo oí gritar:

—Mamita, ya encontraste a mi papito— dijo Kei y corrió hacia donde yo estaba. Prácticamente se le subió a Sasuke encima y lo llenó de besos —Papito te he estado esperando mucho tiempo— le dijo mi peque. Él solo me veía y veía a su hermana, pero dado que Kei era una copia de Sasuke en pequeño, no había mucho que explicar. No, más bien creo que si había mucho que explicar.

Hinata me vio, vio a Kei, vio a Sasuke y soltó un gritito y me dijo

—¿Sakura qué pasa? ¿Quién es este niño que es igualito a Sasuke?—

—¡Mira tío Sasori, mi mamita si encontró a mi papito! te lo dije, te dije que sí lo iba a encontrar— le decía Kei a Sasori, mi amigo. Sasuke que todavía estaba en shock. Pero al oír el nombre de Sasori volteó hacia donde estaba. Él y Sasori jamás se llevaron bien.

—Mi tío Sasori siempre me decía que tú nunca ibas a venir a buscarme, ¿Pero sabes papito? yo siempre supe que sí— Le decía Kei a Sasuke.

Mierda, mierda, ¿Por qué tenían que entrar hoy a la cafetería o por qué no entraron una hora después? nunca pensé que esto pasara así.

—Ok esto es raro, hasta para mí, Sakura este pequeño es hijo de Sasuke— Hinata no lo decía como pregunta si no como una afirmación.

De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro, era mi jefe —Sakura ya vete, pasa por tu cheque a mi oficina cualquier día-

Yo hubiera querido agarrar a Keisuke y echarme a correr, pero eso no era una opción, yo sabia que Kei tenía que conocer a su papá. No era como yo había planeado, pero el día ya estaba aquí. Kei seguía encima de Sasuke y le contaba todo lo que había hecho en los últimos años. Respiré muy profundo y Hinata y Sasuke me miraron.

—Permítanme unos minutos, voy a cambiarme y salgo y podemos hablar.

Casi corrí a donde estaban mis cosas, me cambié el uniforme, mientras recordaba ese discurso que había preparado para el día que le dijera a Sasuke que tenía un hijo. Respiré tres veces, me di ánimos y salí. Cuando iba de salida, Mary la cajera me dijo.

—Sakura que bárbara, el papá de Kei-chan es igualito al niño. Que suertuda, es un galán, con razón nunca lo habías traído aquí.

Al salir me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Vi un Sasuke todavía con cara de asustado, pero ya no tanto, platicando con Kei-chan y una muy sonriente Hinata. Sasori estaba al lado de ellos, muy malhumorado.

_Ok, aquí voy, tranquila Sakura tú no hiciste casi nada malo, camina sal de aquí y hablen lo mas civilizadamente, _me decía mentalmente.

Al regresar donde estaban ellos, Hinata y Sasuke se pararon, dejaron un billete y Hinata me pregunto

—¿A dónde vamos? ¿A tu casa o a la nuestra?

¿A dónde? a mi casa, sí a mi casa. Eso me daría un poco de seguridad, pero también les daría mi dirección, pero total ya se habían descubierto lo de Kei.

—Creo que a mi casa estaría bien— finalmente dije.

—Sakura— me dijo Sasori —Tengo que irme a trabajar, pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, llámame y en cinco minutos o menos estaré ahí. Le voy a avisar a Souta que este atento.

—Gracias Sasori-kun— le dije.

—Papito vamos a ir a mi casa, te voy a enseñar mi colección de naves espaciales y mi teclado, yo soy músico como tú— Le decía Kei a Sasuke y él le contestaba no sé que porque nunca puse demasiada atención, era como si estuviera en un sueño, en otro universo.

—El departamento está como a diez minutos en metro, es por acá— les dije.

Por primera vez Sasuke me habló —Mi coche está ahí, vamos en el— Vi varios coches estacionados, ¿Cuál sería el suyo?

Un hermoso coche color gris hizo un sonido y se abrieron las puerta, los Uchiha siempre tienen coches bonitos.

—Papito, tu coche está wow, increíble— le dijo Kei que seguía con Sasuke ya que al salir de la cafetería le pedí la mano y no quiso irse conmigo.

—Yo me voy atrás con Kei— dijo una Hinata que todavía seguía muy sonriente.

Cuando me subí al coche, ahí estaba ese olor que durante años me volvió loca. Respiré llenando mis pulmones de su olor.

—¿Qué dirección?— me dijo secamente Sasuke y me trajo a la realidad.

—Vamos cerca de …— le dije la dirección y encontró el camino. Fui en silencio todo el camino, solo se oía la vocecita de Keisuke que le platicaba a Hinata todas sus aventuras con sus amigos, su abuelito Yuzuuro y sus tíos.

Cuando vi que nos acercábamos le dije —No hay estacionamiento donde vivimos, si quieres estacionarte por aquí y caminamos lo que queda.

Sasuke se bajó de el coche y marcó algo en su celular, después vi que hablaba algo y se tocó el puente de la nariz, mala señal. Yo recordaba que cuando Sasuke se apretaba el puente de la nariz sabía que era momento de salir corriendo, pero ahora ya no podía.

Los guíe hasta donde vivía. Era un edificio algo viejo pero estaba bien en cuanto a limpieza y costo. Llegamos al primer piso, el segundo departamento, el mío, abrí la puerta y entramos a mi pequeño departamento. Era pequeño, pero estaba limpio, la renta era accesible y tenía un parque muy lindo cerca.

—Por Dios sí que es pequeño— dijo Hinata.

—Pero no hay ratas, verdad mamita— dijo Keisuke—En el que vivíamos antes de este había ratas enormes— continuó el pequeño.

La cara de los dos visitantes no tenia precio.

—Todavía estaba estudiando y no tenía suficiente dinero— trate de disculparse —Kei ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto y me das quince minutos para platicar con …— ¿Qué decía? —Tu papá y tu tía.

Kei muy serio me vio y me dijo —solo quince minutos y los voy a contar en el reloj.

—Entonces ¿cuál es la historia Sakura?— Dijo Sasuke muy enojado —Es mi hijo, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste?

El "es mi hijo" no lo preguntó, lo afirmó. Eso hizo que se me subiera lo Haruno a la cabeza.

—¿En serio quieres que te lo diga delante de Hinata o ya empezaste a recordar que fue lo último que me dijiste, en el hotel?— le contesté enojada.

Oh sí, para él no iba a ser muy fácil, que no recordaba.

Flash back

Hace casi cinco años.

Hinata había convencido a Sasuke para que me llevara a la graduación, el venia de la universidad a pasar vacaciones, y su novia Karin lo había cortado una semana atrás.

Durante la fiesta él había estado muy cariñoso conmigo, yo bueno estaba enamorada de él desde que tenía cinco años. Cuando la fiesta acabó, él le dijo a Hinata que me llevaría a casa. Pero no, él no me llevó a casa, me llevó a un hotel. Y sí, en una habitación de hotel perdí mi virginidad con Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que amaba, con él tuve mi primera vez, bueno mi primera, mi segunda, mi tercera y última vez. Al otro día, cuando despertó me dijo muy serio —Sakura yo lo siento, esto que pasó fue un error, uno muy estúpido, yo estoy dolido, solo te usé para olvidar a Karin. Lo siento, Sakura pero yo creo que esto… Además era una pena que cualquier otro se llevara tu virginidad … Mira te hice un favor y no empieces a llorar, yo no te obligué a nada. Sabes que me arrepiento de haber estado contigo, eres un niña estúpida e inmadura, años persiguiendo, viéndome con tu carita de …Ahhh vístete te voy a llevar a tu casa".

Me vestí, me dejó en mi casa y yo lloré tres días con sus noches. Papa quiso regañarme por no avisar que no llegaba a casa, pero al ver como estaba solo me besó y me preguntaba que me había pasado, que me había estado llamando al celular y nunca contesté. Yo solo le dije que me había quedado a dormir con Hinata y que estaba triste porque me iba a la universidad. Él no me creyó pero me dejo llorar, al cuarto día empaqué mis cosas y le dije a mi papá que me iba con mamá. Me despedí de papa y le dije que de ahí me iría a la universidad, tenía una beca completa en la Universidad de Tokio.

Al llegar a Okinawa mi mamá se dedicó a preguntarme que estaba mal, yo solo le decía que estaba triste porque ya no vería a mis amigos. Pasé casi un mes con mi mama y luego me fui a Tokio, me instalé en los dormitorios y me dediqué a estudiar. Pero para septiembre ya no podía hacer nada para negar mi realidad, tenía casi cinco meses de embarazo. Les dije a mis padres, al principio se enojaron un poco, pero después ambos me apoyaron, mi papá quería saber quién era el padre. Yo le pedí que no me preguntara porque no se lo diría. Mi mejor amigo Sasori también se había mudado a Tokio a estudiar. Entre él y mis padres me apoyaron.

Cuando nació mi bebe, mis padres y Sasori supieron inmediatamente quien era el padre, era igualito a él. Le tuve que suplicar a mi padre que no dijera nada, él quería matar al Uchiha, pero yo no quería que se enterara. Y así con la ayuda de mis padres, y mi trabajo poco a poco fui saliendo adelante.

Fin del flash back.

—Hinata ve a ver al niño— dijo Sasuke, claro no quería que supieran la clase de hombre que era.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste?— me preguntó.

—¿Qué? En serio lo estás diciendo, por Dios Sasuke siempre me trataste como si fuera poca cosa y luego de lo que pasó en la graduación, yo estaba enojada y muy confundida— le contesté enojada.

—Además tú siempre decías que las chicas que se embarazaban eran una estúpidas, recuerdas, desde que esa chica en la escuela, y además ¿Para qué querías saber? Si tú nunca…. Entre nosotros no hubo nada. Y sí te lo iba a decir cuando Kei cumpliera seis años lo iba a llevar a Kiwasaki a conocerte a ti y tus padres.

—Con razón tu padre me golpeó un día, después se disculpo diciendo que me había confundido con un mal hombre. Mi padre y mi madre estaban muy extrañados por el comportamiento que tenía Yuuzuro con ellos, ya no les dirigía la palabra.

—Mira Sasuke, yo sé que no decirte nada estuvo mal pero siempre le hablé de ti, nunca nada malo, le dije que tuvimos que separarnos antes de que yo supiera que estaba embarazada y que cuando me enteré ya no pude encontrarte. Por eso él pensaba que estabas perdido— le dije.

—¿Qué apellido lleva?— me preguntó.

Suspiré y le dije —Haruno. Se llama Keisuke Haruno. Por favor podemos arreglar esto de la mejor manera, él te ama sin conocerte.

—Quiero que lleve mi apellido— me contestó —Y quiero convivir con el.

—Nunca me preguntaste si era tu hijo, ¿por qué?— le dije.

—Por Dios Sakuta, el niño es idéntico a mí y le pregunté su edad, sé sumar— me contesto.

—Bueno eso sí, yo nunca le dije a mis padres quien era el papá, pero cuando lo vieron todos supieron quien era, hasta Sasori. Mira yo… Rayos, bueno podemos llegar a un acuerdo, cuando lo puedes visitar y así. Lo del apellido esta bien se puede solucionar con un abogado, solo por favor no le hagas daño. Kei siempre ha creído que eres una clase de héroe. Si vas a empezar una relación con él solo te pido que no lo dejes.

—Una pregunta— me dijo —¿Cómo supo que era yo? Solo me vio y corrió.

—Bueno yo tenía fotos tuyas, de cuando íbamos a la prepa, de cuando iba a tu casa y tenía la de la graduación. Son sus tesoros.

Hinata entró a la sala y nos dijo —Papá, tu hijo quiere que conozcas su colección de naves espaciales, mientras yo voy a hablar con mi mala amiga que jamás me dijo que era tía y necesitamos ponernos al día. Anda ve con tu hijo, te vas a asombrar— dijo.

Él me miro y le dije —Su cuarto es el segundo, el que tiene la puerta azul— él me miró y se fue a la pieza de Kei.

—Entonces Sakura, ¿Cómo es la historia?, soy toda oídos y sabes que amo los detalles— me dijo Hinata —Por qué no empezamos por lo último que supe de ti, que fue el día de la graduación. Después busqué contactarte y tu papa solo me dijo que te habías ido con tu mamá, después a la universidad y después ya ni siquiera me decía nada. Ahora entiendo, pero por qué no me contaste nada Sakura, éramos amigas. Necesitaba a mi amiga, y creo que tu también necesitabas de mí. Dime ¿Mi hermano te forzó? O ¿Por qué huiste?. ¿Sakura?

No sabia en que momento empecé a llorar, pero estaba llorando. Hinata se acercó y me abrazó, fue un abrazo sincero, me sentí tan bien después de todo Hinata y yo siempre fuimos como hermanas.

Solo pude decir —Perdóname Hinata. Te prometo que te voy a contar todo, pero hoy no, en otro momento, por favor, hoy ya fue demasiado.

—No llores Sakura, no te preocupes. Seguiremos siendo amigas, ¿verdad? Ya tendremos tiempo de contarnos nuestras vidas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Sasuke y Keisuke entraron a la sala y al verme llorando Kei me preguntó —Mamita ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás llorando? Ya le pregunté a papi y ya no se va a volver a perder, él ahora también vive aquí, vamos a estar juntos. Mami ya no llores ya no estés…

—Tu mami llora porque está feliz de habernos encontrado— le dijo Hinata a Kei —Bueno, creo que ya fue mucho por hoy, Sakura mañana ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar?

No tuve tiempo de contestar.

—Mi mamita ya no va a trabajar en la cafetería, ahora va a ser maestra en una escuela— dijo Kei muy orgulloso.

—Entonces ¿Estarás aquí todo el día?— me preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, creo que sí, tengo que ir a ver lo de mi liquidación, pero puedo ir otro día— contesté.

—¡Perfecto¡— dijo Hinata —Yo salgo de trabajar a las cinco. Estaré aquí antes de las seis, nos vemos mañana Sakura, espera necesito tu teléfono.

—Sí claro— se los di y ambos lo anotaron. Sasuke y Hinata también me dieron el suyo. Al despedirse, Sasuke me preguntó

—¿A qué hora se duerme?

—Como siete y media, ¿Por qué?

—Estaré aquí como a las seis, solo voy a la oficina a arreglar unos pendientes y después de que se duerma tenemos que hablar de varias cosas.

No entendía la cara de Sasuke, era una mezcla entre enojado, triste y otra emoción que no lograba descifrar.

Cuando salieron, Kei me abrazo y me dijo —Hay mamita que bueno que ya encontramos a papá, voy a llamar al abuelo para decirle— Keisuke ya sabia marcar a sus abuelos.

—No cariño espérate, déjame descansar y te prometo que le llamaremos, solo déjame sentarme y descansar.

No pasaron ni diez minutos de que se fueron cuando sonó el maldito teléfono. Keisuke corrió a contestar y antes de que yo pudiera siquiera reaccionar dijo

—Abuelito ya encontramos a mi papito, tengo una tía y otros abuelitos. Sí mi papito se llama Sasuke. No, no grites abue ahorita te paso a mi mamita. Mamita como que mi abuelito esta un poco enojadito— me dijo pasándome el teléfono.

No papa, ¿Por qué? Ay no, hoy no debí levantarme de la cama. Tomé el teléfono.

—Hola papá.

—SAKURA HARUNO, júrame que tú no buscaste a ese …

—No, él y Hinata llegaron a la cafetería poco antes que Keisuke. Peque vete a jugar a tu cuarto en lo que platico con tu abuelo… cosas de grandes –Keisuke estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera rechisto.

—¿Cómo te encontró?

—Fue una maldita casualidad, creo que se mudaron para acá él y Hinata. Los ví entrar a la cafetería y créeme estaba muy sorprendida, pero poco después llegó Sasori con Keisuke. Todo fue tan rápido, no sé como lo vio Kei y corrió gritándole papito. Como tú mismo descubriste no es muy difícil saber quien es el papá, solo te puedo decir que todo esta bien, por el momento y cuando sepa más te llamo.

—Sakura, ¿Quieres que vaya a apoyarte?

—No pa', esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola. Ya habíamos hablado que sería cuando Kei cumpliera seis. pero creo que las cosas se adelantaron. Dicen que las cosas son cuando tienen que ser.

—Sakura sabes que te quiero y Sasori también. Cualquier cosa llámanos, estaremos ahí enseguida, bueno más rápido Sasori que yo.

—Te amo pa', y no quiero que esto se complique. En la noche te marco.

.

.

Hice macarrones con queso, un poco de ensalada. Nuestro plan de comer hamburguesas estaba cancelado de momento, y además tenía que pensar.

Casi a las cinco me llamó Sasori para saber que había pasado. Sasori era ingeniero en una compañía automotriz y le avisé que Sasuke vendría en un rato y me dijo que estaría conmigo pero, o le pedí que no que ya le contaría después. Él odiaba a Sasuke desde antes, Sasori decía estar enamorado de mí desde que me vio en brazos de mi madre y él sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde la primera vez que lo vi. Y por razones de la vida se odiaban.

Entre lavar trastes, poner la mesa y pensar que iba a pasar, sonó el timbre. Miré el reloj; cinco con cuarenta y cinco. Pensé que era Souta, él era otro amigo de Kiwasaki que estaba estudiando aquí la universidad.

—Keisuke abre la puerta, pero pregunta primero.

—¿Quién?— Escuché.

—Tu papá— contestaron.

¡Ay no¡ llegó temprano.

—Hola Sakuta— escuché.

—Mami mira, ya regresó papi, ¿Ya comiste papá? Mamá hizo macarrones con queso, son nuestros favoritos ¿Verdad mamá? Come con nosotros, por fa di que si.

—Claro, si a tu mamá no le molesta— dijo él viendo la cara que hacía.

No. claro que no me molesta. Lávate las manos Keisuke, no quiero que te enfermes.

—Creo que yo también tengo que lavármelas— dijo Sasuke.

—Ven papá, yo te llevo a lavártelas— le dijo Keisuke muy seguro.

Comimos tranquilos, Sasuke estaba muy gusto con Keisuke, aunque se sentía tenso el ambiente, parecía que Kei y él se conocían de toda la vida y no solo de unas horas.

Cuando terminamos de comer, Kei le dijo a su papá que les tocaba recoger la mesa por que no ayudaron a ponerla y entre los dos recogieron la mesa. Vi el reloj, eran casi las siete.

—Kei es hora de bañarte— le dije.

—Pero mamá, hoy no me quiero bañar— me dijo haciéndome una cara de gatito de Shrek

Sasuke empezó a reírse —¡Por Dios¡ hace la misma cara que Hinata. Eso le va a encantar.

Y si tenia razón, la primera vez que la hizo quedé impresionada, era exactamente el mismo puchero que hacia Hinata cuando quería algo.

—Sí yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez que lo hizo— le contesté.

—Lo siento peque, pero en esta casa hay …

—Reglas, ya lo se mamá— me contestó —pero me puede supervisar papá, él nunca lo ha hecho.

—Preferiría hacerlo yo, otro día que te chequea tu papá ¿Está bien?

—Sí no hay problema con eso, me encantaría hacerlo yo— dijo Sasuke.

—No sé, tienes que ver que no se deje jabón y se talle bien. Enseguida le llevo su ropa al baño, ha estado resfriado y todavía anoche estuvo algo constipado.

Fui a la recamara de Kei tomé su pijama más nuevo, unos calcetines la toalla y salí resignada a tener ahora al padre de mi hijo metido en mi vida, en mi casa.

No, no es cierto, no salí resignada, estaba enojada, confundida, llena de muchas emociones encontradas, y ahí en mi pecho había una que me negaba a reconocer. No, no iba a reconocer esa en particular.

Cuando terminaron con el baño salieron y Kei le pidió a Sasuke que le leyera su libro favorito, era uno del Dr. Seuss, The cat in the house. Le dije a Sasuke que se lo leyera lentamente y se dormiría rápido.

Mientras yo me puse a limpiar la cocina, necesitaba distraerme, no pensar en nada. No me di cuenta en que momento entró Sasuke a la cocina hasta que estaba atrás de mi y me gritó

—Buuu! Solté el plato que estaba secando y se rompió.

—Perdón, pero tenía que hacerlo— me dijo, mientras me daba una de esas sonrisas torcidas que siempre he amado, momento ¡yo ya no amo nada de Sasuke Uchiha!.

Siempre hacia eso cuando me veía distraída, siempre me asustaba. Terminé lo que me faltaba y le dije que se sentara en una silla, en la pequeña cocina de mi pequeño departamento.

—Entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Sakura ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—¿En serio quieres que te diga por qué?— casi se lo grité, pero recordé que Kei estaba dormido —Primero lo último que me dijiste "fue un error". Segundo porque tú siempre decías que el que una chica quedara embarazada era una estupidez existiendo tantos métodos anticonceptivos y porque me dolía, me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste.

—Sakura, yo realmente lo siento— me dijo mientras se llevaba nerviosamente las manos al cabello.

—Como ya te dije pensaba decírtelo. Cuando Kei cumpliera seis pensaba llevarlo a Kiwasaki y presentártelo— le dije.

—Mi padres ya saben de Keisuke, quieren conocerlo— dijo.

—Ellos ¿Están enojados conmigo?— Mikoto fue como una mamá para mí después de que regresé a Kiwasaki y mi mamá se quedara en Okinawa.

—No. yo creo que tal vez ellos están enojados conmigo. Mama me preguntó que te había hecho para que tú no me dijeras nada y por qué nunca les dije que tú y yo habíamos tenido una relación.

Eso me intrigó —¿Y qué les dijiste?— le pregunté.

Que tú y yo nunca habíamos tenido una relación, que solo había sido una noche. Entonces Mikoto se enojó y me pidió tu número telefónico, me dijo que no quería seguir hablando conmigo. Papa solo me dijo que vendrían a conocer a su nieto. Ellos se enojaron conmigo.

—OH— fue todo lo que atiné a decir.

—Sabes esto para mí es demasiado…— empezó a decir.

—No, no, mira no quiero que te sientas… comprometido. No te estoy pidiendo nada, bueno solo que ya que te conoce no dejes de verlo.

—No, Sakura no quise decir eso, solo que nunca imaginé tener un hijo, pero en cuanto lo vi y me dijo _papito_ te juro que algo dentro de mí brincó. Tenía mucho tiempo sintiéndome vacío como si algo me faltara, como si algo estuviera ausente y ahora me siento completo, es tan difícil de entender.

—No, al menos para mí no lo es. Así me sentía antes de que naciera Kei— le dije.

En ese momento el tocaron a la puerta y yo conocía esa forma de tocar.

—Me permites, es Sasori, siempre pasa cuando regresa del trabajo— Y fui a abrirle.

Sasori entró y me dijo —Sakurita ¿Qué hiciste de cenar? muero de hambre.

—Tengo macarrones con queso y ensalada como siempre te guardo tu plato y el de Souta. Pero Sasori-kun hoy no te los puedes comer aquí— le dije.

—¿Por qué Sakura? Vas a llorar otra vez por culpa de ese idiota— me gruñó

—Sasori no— le contesté

—El idiota esta aquí, Akasuna— contestó Sasuke desde la entrada de la cocina.

Sasori se paró y se le enfrentó —Mira Uchiha, ella y Keisuke son muy importantes para mí, si les llegas a hacer daño, el más mínimo, te juro que te voy a matar con mis propias manos. No voy a tener piedad, no voy a permitir que dañes a la gente que amo entendiste— le decía mientras le golpeaba el pecho con el dedo.

—Sasori no espera— intenté decir yo.

—No tienes que advertirme nada, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer— dijo Sasuke, pero luego bajó la cabeza, respiró y continuó —De todos modos tengo que darte las gracias porque estuviste aquí cuando yo no estuve, los cuidaste, te debo eso.

—Tú no me debes nada, lo hice porque …

—¡No Sasori! no sigas, mañana hablamos ¿Está bien?— le rogué con los ojos esperando que entendiera.

—Nos vemos princesa, voy a despedirme del enano y te dejo para que ajustes cuentas.

Ambos nos quedamos callados hasta Sasori salió del departamento, entonces Sasuke me preguntó —¿Sales con Akasuna?

—¿Con Sasori? No, él es solo mi amigo, más bien mi hermano, él me ha ayudado mucho en estos años.

—Creo que tendremos que hablar con mi abogado para lo del cambio de apellido y quisiera verlo seguido si no te molesta— me dijo serio.

—No, creo que esta bien, él es tu hijo y por muy mal que te hayas portado conmigo… Mira yo te juro que te iba a decir, es solo que al principio estaba muy enojada, después no supe como hacerlo y finalmente cuando Kei cumpliera seis lo iba a llevar a tu casa o a casa de tus papas en Kiwasaki.

—Está bien, te creo. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, él ¿Va al kinder?— me preguntó —Es demasiado inteligente y mientras le leía el cuento, él leía junto conmigo.

—Él va a una escuela especial, es como un kínder, pero para niños más inteligentes. Él empezó a hablar cuando todavía no cumplía el año, a los 4 ya leía casi perfecto— le dije mientras veía una foto de Kei bebe.

—¿Quieres ver las fotos de Keisuke cuando nació?— Le pregunté.

—Claro, me encantaría.

Y entonces saqué mi álbum de fotos y comencé a enseñarle cada foto y a platicarle las historias detrás de cada una.

Cuando ya teníamos un rato viendo las fotos, tomó mi mano y me dijo

—En serio Sakura perdóname, esa noche yo estaba dolido y busqué con quien desquitarme. Yo quería herir a alguien como Karin me había herido unos días atrás. Yo en verdad … me arrepentí, fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero tu papá me dijo que te habías ido con tu mamá y yo … por favor perdóname. Sé que no tengo perdón, tú merecías algo mejor.

—Yo ya te perdoné Sasuke, no te voy a negar al principio estaba enojada y muy triste, tú sabes que siempre estuve enamorada de ti, pero después entendí que yo también permití que me usaras. Si hubiera pensado mejor las cosas no hubiera permitido que me llevaras al hotel, además gracias a eso tengo una cosa maravillosa que llena cada día de mi vida de luz. Él fue mi manera de salir adelante y ahora es mi todo.

—Es muy especial, él es… — trató de decir Sasuke.

—Sí tiene magia, hace que todos lo quieran – le contesté.

—Sakura quiero hacerme cargo de sus gastos y de los tuyos también ¿No te molesta?— dijo.

No Sasuke, no me molesta y sí seria una gran ayuda que me cooperaras con los gastos, pero solo con los de él, tú y yo— le dije enfatizando con la mano —No tenemos más relación que ser los padres de Kei, creo que de momento no podría considerarte ni siquiera mi amigo, la verdad tendrás que ganarte mi confianza de nuevo.

—Te entiendo Sakura y créeme que lo acepto. Mira mañana voy a hablar con mi abogado, para poder cambiarle el apellido, y quiero dejarte este dinero— me dijo sosteniendo un sobre —Ya me dirás cuanto necesitas al mes para los gastos.

—Sasuke, tú no entiendes, no quiero tu dinero, pero de verdad lo necesito porque tengo que comprarle a Kei zapatos y ropa para el regreso a clases, pero tú me vas a acompañar a comprarlos, necesitas saber qué es ser papá. Además, la verdad ha sido un día muy estresante, me duele la cabeza ¿por qué no mañana seguimos platicando?

—Está bien Sakura, gracias— me dijo.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?— le dije.

—Por todo. Pudiste ponérmela muy difícil y hacer que todo se volviera realmente malo pero no, en serio gracias y si me permites mañana venir a cenar y acostar a Kei de nuevo te estaría muy agradecido.

—Claro, no creo que Keisuke me perdone que no deje entrar a su papá a cenar— le dije divertida.

—Yo traigo la cena, ¿Te sigue gustando la comida italiana? ¿Le gusta a Keisuke?

—Sí, italiana está bien, pero si realmente quieres que te adore, trae una hamburguesa con queso. Esa iba ser nuestra cena de celebración hoy y quedé debiéndosela.

—Gracias Sakura— me dijo y besó mi mejilla antes de salir.

Me toqué la mejilla. Sasuke Uchiha había besado mi mejilla, el chico del que siempre he estado enamorada …. MOMENTO Estaba sí, estaba… No, a quién quería engañar, seguía estando enamorada de él como una estúpida, pero lo mejor era seguir dejando ese amor ahí donde lo había guardado hace ya un tiempo. No podía ni debía permitir que eso saliera otra vez.

* * *

**Continuara… **

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
